La rendición de Dalamar
by Bakarti
Summary: Dalamar Argenteo también conocido como Dalamar el oscuro no ha tenido una vida facil,ahora como el nigromante más poderoso de la actualidad de Kryn ha conquistado todos sus anhelos mas soñados, o puede que no todos...
1. El encuentro

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos y demás pertenecen al mundo de la Dragonlance de Margaret Weiss y Tracy Hickman (excepto el pj de Irianalha Starlight inventado por mi XD)

Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero magnanimidad con él y conmigo XDD, espero que la disfruteis tanto como yo escribiendola o ^^ o

**ooooo0ooooo**

Dalamar apenas si durmió.

De nuevo en sus sueños le habían acosado los recuerdos.

Cuando caía en letargo le era imposible no soñar con su adorada Silvanesti, con sus amados árboles.

Soñaba que recorría las laderas que circundaban su hogar, embriagado con el frescor de los Wallenwoods, soñaba con sus gentes, siempre sonrientes como si alguna magia les obligase a ello y entonces, aquel era el momento exacto en el que el sueño dejaba de ser tal y comenzaba la pesadilla, podía ver claramente a su señor y volvía a sentir el yugo de la opresión, la falta de libertad del sistema de castas élfico que tanto le asfixiaba.

Estaba otra vez preso, atado, semidesnudo y humillado delante de aquel tribunal mientras le declaraban culpable y le imponían la peor de las penas, mucho más dura para cualquier elfo que la mismísima muerte, el destierro.

Dalamar apoyado en el respaldo de su lecho intentaba organizar sus pensamientos, debía mantenerlos bajo su dominio y no dejar que los recuerdos le volviesen a torturar, al menos no durante el día.

Pasaba nervioso sus largos dedos entre sus cabellos humedecidos por el sudor.

Un ligero movimiento, un zozobrar de las finas sabanas de seda le hicieron ponerse alerta.

Contempló a Jenna mientras esta dormía plácidamente, no eran muchas las horas de sueño de las que disponían los magos y ella las compartía con su amante elfo.

Las brasas de la chimenea vertían un tinte cobrizo sobre la piel de la humana y formaban una areola al mezclarse con sus cabellos dorados.

Su respiración era tranquila, suave pero a Dalamar comenzaba a molestarle, ya había dormido suficiente y deseaba retornar a sus libros, era una situación complicada que volvía a repetirse noche tras noche.

No le importaban demasiado los sentimientos de Jenna, él no la amaba y si ella lo hacía o no, era un tema en el que prefería no inmiscuirse, tenia en su cama a una de las mejores hechiceras de Krynn siendo, a demás, la hija del jefe de los túnicas rojas Justarius, por lo tanto le convenía tenerla cerca y poder tenerla vigilada, al igual que ella a él.

-Después de todo – dijo suavemente mientras la acariciaba con la mirada- es realmente hermosa para ser humana- y sonrió.

**ooooo0ooooo**

-Invocación bola de fuego- Irianalha deslizaba su dedo en post de la palabra siguiente que acompañaba a la anterior, era una persecución absurda pues su mente siempre se adelantaba a su anular.

Conocía los hechizos, formaban parte de ella puesto que cada vez que sus labios murmuraban, que dejaban escapar en leve siseo las frases arcanas, percibía como una vibración, un cosquilleo tal vez, inundaba su cuerpo - Y eso me hace sentir tranquila- susurró.

Con un gesto seco y firme cerró su amado libro de hechizos, acarició su lomo forrado en suave cuero blanco veteado por argénteas runas de protección.

Sabía que no era un libro que contuviera hechizos altamente poderosos, pero a pesar de ello era su más valiosa posesión.

Irianalha Starligth pertenecía a una noble familia Silvanesti, estaba orgullosa de pertenecer a ella y de haber heredado su legado.

Recorrió con un vistazo su somera habitación, sabía que era un privilegio poder pasar en la Torre varios días antes de la prueba y sabía que ese privilegio, le era concedido por ser quien era, o mejor dicho por ser hija de quien era.

El recinto era austero, nada que ver con sus magníficas habitaciones en Silvanost, aspiró una bocanada de aire intentando recordar el penetrante aroma de los jardines que pertenecía su casa, sin demasiado éxito.

Por la estrecha ventana se contemplaba un cielo cuajado de estrellas, la noche era cerrada aún cuando quedaban pocas horas para amanecer y apenas había dormido unos minutos mientras cabeceaba en la dura silla de madera de la que siempre se despertaba sobresaltada por horribles pesadillas que cubrían su ambarina piel con una fina capa de sudor, su pecho palpitaba bajo la seda de su túnica alba y sentía un pánico irracional al fracaso, a no ser capaz de superar la prueba y si bien temía a la muerte, no era ella más desalentadora que el fracaso y la vergüenza que recaería sobre su nombre, por todo ello prefería no dormir.

El bosque protector que rodeaba Wayreth atraía su interés con mágico influjo, era algo siniestro tal vez, pero hermoso y fragante, y aunque su naturaleza élfica le decía que debía rechazarlo por no tratarse de un entorno natural sino creado por artificios mágicos, para ella ese aspecto no le restaba belleza, todo lo contrario, Irianalha pensaba que para ello debía existir la magia, para crear cosas hermosas, para modelar, para hacer los sueños realidad.

No pudo contenerse, formuló un sencillo hechizo, sintió como los brazos de la magia la alzaban como un amante invisible y la depositaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en medio de la foresta.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no era correcto, ya no se encontraba en su segura Silvanesti, era la primera vez que la había abandonado y sentía una añoranza terrible y angustiosa pero a la vez despertaba en ella un sentimiento poco común en su raza y que en su infancia había conllevado miradas de escandalo y palabras de desaprobación, hasta que aprendió a controlarlo sometiéndolo bajo una carga de culpa, ese sentimiento no era otro que la curiosidad.

No pudo resistirse, descalzarse y yacer sobre la hierba, sentir el frescor del musgo bañado en rocío en su piel.

Deslizó sus bucles de platino sobre el manto de la ladera, Solinari y Lunitari vertían sus rayos, plateados unos y rojizos otros sobre ella, al igual que lo haría la tercera luna que no podía ver, Nuitari.

Pero su angustia no se disipaba mientras las contemplaba, desde que tuvo entendimiento sabia que seria maga, mucho antes incluso de desearlo ella misma, todos los primogénitos de su familia tenían el honor de ser entregados a tal oficio, su linaje lo había sido generación tras generación, de ellos había heredado su particular físico y sus habilidades mágicas, no había habido ni uno solo de ellos que no hubiese pasado la prueba a temprana edad y ella se convertiría en la más joven de todos en superarla.

-Apenas tengo 27 años- murmuró mientras entrecerraba los ojos para concentrarse en el vaivén de los altos árboles mecidos por el viento.- Esta quizá, bien pudiera ser mi última noche-

- ¿No es esa acaso, una forma poco adecuada de enfrentarse a la dura prueba de mañana?

**ooooo0ooooo**

Dios mio! no tengo idea de cómo subir las historias ni tagearlas ni nada! espero que lo esté haciendo bien XDDD

Muchas gracias a los que lo hayais leido

Un saludo

Bakarti**  
**


	2. Mortificaciones

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos y demás pertenecen al mundo de la Dragonlance de Margaret Weiss y Tracy Hickman (excepto el pj de Irianalha Starlight inventado por mi XD)

**ooooo0ooooo**

Irianalha se sobresaltó, la voz masculina había resonado cercana a su oído, como un susurro que hubiese calentado con el hálito su cuello, pero en la cercanía no había nadie.

-Siento haberos importunado, aunque yo también he de confesar que me encuentro en cierta manera sorprendido pero a la vez complacido por tan deliciosa compañía-

Irianalha ya no tenia dudas, esa voz procedía de un elfo silvanesti a pesar de estar hablada en común y no pasó para ella inadvertido, por más que se encontrase algo asustada, el timbre sórdidamente mordaz y carente del respeto merecido a su rango que debía encomiársele con el que eran pronunciadas.

-Menos me mortificaríais si pudiera saber la identidad de mi nocturno interlocutor- respondió ella altivamente.

Hubo un tiempo de espera que pareciéronle horas eternas mientras recorría apabullada, con su privilegiada visión nocturna los alrededores del bosque mágico donde se hallaba.

Todo era quietud, sin sonido animal alguno, sin el zozobrar de los árboles por el viento, sin el crepitar de las hojas cayendo, todo era quietud, cuando unos pasos, algo titubeantes al principio y fuertemente decididos al final iban aproximándose.

-Si es lo que deseáis…-

Se llevó una mano a sus labios para sofocar un eminente grito de terror al ver como de la noche iba arrancándose una silueta, su pelo, su túnica de seda pero sobre todo sus ojos estaban hechos de plena oscuridad, una oscuridad que pareció, iba a consumirla.

**ooooo0ooooo**

No había sido su intención descubrirse ni hablarle.

Se reprochaba el no haber tenido control suficiente y haber cedido al deseo de acercarse.

Incluso después de haberse hecho notar podría haber acallado su voz y no aparecer ante ella.

Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Momentos antes se encontraba en un rincón del bosque que consideraba suyo, solo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, mirando hechizado la luna negra a la cual servia y era portavoz, cuando la vio.

Nunca la había visto antes, pero no tuvo problemas en reconocerla.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Ningún elfo silvanesti podía conversar, siquiera mirar a un elfo oscuro y ella, ya había hablado y visto demasiado.

Sabía que estar con él estaba prohibido, si alguien los descubría podrían incluso desterrarla, sin olvidar las aterradoras historias de muertes cruentas y hechizos despiadados que circulaban entorno a la leyenda de Dalamar el Oscuro, pero pese a todo, él también pertenecía al consejo de Magos como jefe de los Túnicas Negras y le debía por tanto, si no respeto, devoción y obediencia.

-¿No era a caso esto lo que queríais?- susurro con fingida afectación mientras miraba despreocupado al suelo y tomaba con significativa delicadeza y gracia asiento a pocos pasos de donde ella hubiera yacido momentos antes. -Toma asiento Irianalha Starligth, supongo que no importara que no tengamos sillas puesto que parece preferís la hierba húmeda a la pulcritud de vuestra recámara.-

No pudo evitar echar una mirada furibunda y observar su rostro más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, no era un monstruo espectral ni un elfo decrépito como le había imaginado y aquello la confundió más aún.

-Toma asiento- le volvió a repetir el túnica negra clavando sus negros pozos en los ojos amatista de ella, con un tono que no daba otra alternativa que el cumplimiento.

Sentándose sobre sus talones y recolocándose los pliegues de la túnica, tomó posición en frente de él y levantando la barbilla con altivez, pero con la mirada desviada, habló:

- Shalafi, es tarde y como bien sabéis mañana me enfrento a la prueba, por lo que debería retirarme a reposar, si fueseis tan amable de concederme vuestro permiso….-

-De eso deberíamos hablar precisamente, de vuestra prueba- ahora si que Irianalha clavó sus ojos en él y pudo ver como este sonreía. -No estáis preparada para pasar la prueba, si mañana insistís en ello moriréis y nadie podrá hacer nada para evitarlo-

La frialdad de su voz heló sin remedio a Irianalha que victima de un escalofrío se abrazó así misma.

-Sois muy joven- continuo Dalamar- los acontecimientos no debieran adelantarse aunque la arrogancia es muy propia de vuestra familia, a la que se ve, trae sin cuidado arriesgar vuestra vida en post de una hazaña tan absurda como que una niña sea hechicera.-

Sus palabras la hirieron en su fuero más interno, perdiendo la compostura se levantó y con una mirada inquisitiva casi le escupió – poco o nada me importa vuestra opinión, ¿Cómo os atrevéis a mancillar el buen nombre de mi familia con esas acusaciones tan precarias?, si he llegado hasta aquí no ha sido por pretensión o por ambiciones desmedidas, si estoy aquí es por que consideran que estoy preparada-. Agitada y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, observó el rostro de Dalamar que no se había sobresaltado y permanecía con su imperturbable mueca de ironía.

Se levantó y con un rápido movimiento cogió la mano de ella que acercó a los labios, fue un contacto breve y su beso frío, acompañado por una mirada de tristeza del elfo que desapareció entre las sombras y dejó como recuerdo una frase que replicó durante horas en su cabeza.

-¿y tú Irianalha? ¿Consideras tú que estas preparada?

**ooooo0ooooo**

Las palabras de su padre no le infundían ánimos, para él, este era un día con un final ya definido y altamente proclamado.

A partir de mañana , ya podré tomarte como aprendiz y fijaremos la fecha de tu boda, tenemos muchos planes para ti.-

El aire viciado de la solemne sala donde se encontraban, mezclado con la voz autoritaria aunque suave de su padre, la asfixiaba, respiraba trabajosamente por dentro mientras mantenía una compostura dócil por fuera y asentía servilmente a las indicaciones de su señor.

En algún instante vendrían a conducirla, a llevársela hacia el reto para el que llevaba preparándose desde que tuviera uso de razón.

- Irianalha, ha llegado la hora.-

Miró a su padre, su pelo plateado se encontraba recogido por una diadema de hebras de platino trenzadas, con una aguamarina en forma de estrella en su centro, que realzaba el azul penetrante de sus ojos almendrados, distintivo que le emparentaba con la familia Real Silvanesti, si no indicaba que ellos mismos, debieran haber sido la propia familia Real.

Unos ojos tan diferentes de los suyos propios, que nada más nacer habían causado admiración y que todavía hoy, sorprendían a todo aquel que la miraba, unos ojos violetas.

-Yo me despido ya, hija mía. Recuerda quién eres y todo saldrá bien.- la besó en la frente y entornó unos cánticos arcanos que la hicieron sumirse en una bruma y desaparecer, de nuevo se volvía a encontrar sola.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Solo eran cuatro los que aquel día tendrían el privilegio de someterse a la Alta prueba de la Torre, solo eran cuatro los jóvenes aspirantes a mago, cargados de ilusiones y de miedos.

En los pocos días que llevaba en la torre, Irianalha aún no se había acostumbrado a las diferentes razas que pululaban por ella, ya que solía permanecer aislada en sus habitaciones.

Al primer humano que había visto en su vida, había sido el cabeza de la orden a la que pertenecería, Dunbar Mastersmate, un ergothiano del norte que apenas tenía veinte años más que ella y ya lucía en el pleno ecuador de su vida, sorprendentemente alto con una peculiar barba entrecana.

Había sido amable y cortes con su padre y ella, y si bien sabía que su padre consideraba poco aptos e inferiores a los humanos, también era cierto que él mismo estaba obligado a guardar respeto al jefe de los túnicas blancas aunque fuese fieramente criticado de puertas hacia dentro.

Los candidatos a hechiceros entre los que se encontraban, eran dos humanos y un enano.

Sus miradas se encontraron con la suya cabizbaja, una mirada fría y desdeñosa por parte de la mujer, indiferente la del enano y anhelante la del varón.

Aunque debiera estar acostumbrada al interés que despertaba entre su raza por su pelo argénteo, sus ojos violáceos y su tez almibarada, el escrutinio por parte de los otros habitantes de Ansalon, se le antojaba muy incomodo.

Se sentía mareada, las manos le temblaban y decidió esconderlas entre los pliegues de su túnica alba, no había comido ni dormido en varios días, salvo en fugaces momentos de extrema debilidad.

Se llevó una mano a su deslumbrante cabellera para ordenar, nerviosa, los mechones imaginarios que caían por su frente, y al bajarla se quedó mirando, allí donde la besara el elfo oscuro.

¿Realmente estaba preparada? Tenía que estarlo, solo había dos opciones, el éxito o el fracaso, la vida o la muerte.

No había sillas en la antesala y no sabía cuánto tendría que esperar, solo la tenue luz que se filtraba por las cristaleras indicaban que todavía no era medio día.

Necesitaba serenarse, desechar todas esas preocupaciones que tenía plantadas en su interior y que la noche anterior Dalamar el oscuro se había encargado de regar con mimo.

¿Por qué le habría dicho eso? Sabía del odio que los elfos oscuros procesaban a los que no habían caído en desgracia, los elfos de la luz, pero imaginaba que un hechicero tan poderoso debía estar por encima de esas falacias y triquiñuelas como asustar a una pobre chiquilla, pero por otro lado ¿no estaría deseando que fracasase? Y si pensaba que iba a hacerlo ¿qué razón le impulsaba a advertírselo?

Su mente era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuesta y tan sumida estaba en sus dudas que hubieron de repetir su nombre en dos ocasiones.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Solo se encontraban en la sala los representantes de las tres lunas, Solinari con Dunbar Mastersmate, la luna roja Lunitari con Justarius y la negra Nuitari con Lord Dalamar.

Sentados en sus respectivos tronos, la observaban mientras ella parada en medio de sus miradas intentaba que el mundo que giraba vertiginosamente entorno a ella parase.

-Lady Irianalha Starligth, os encontráis aquí por propia voluntad y sabedora de la prueba a la que os vais a enfrentar, es menester que conozcáis los peligros que entraña dicho reto y en consecuencia debáis afrontar las consecuencias que de ella se derivan.- el jefe túnica blanca hablaba despacio, como repitiendo una perorata aprendida de memoria que todavía no se había acostumbrado a recitar, un acuerdo antiguo que se sellaba siempre antes de la prueba

.

-Si, los conozco y los asumo- titubeó en el poco acostumbrado común.

-No es común que alguien de vuestra edad decida presentarse a ella- giró su cabeza hacia la voz que había sido emitida por Justarius, el humano túnica roja la miraba con vehemencia.

Justarius era un hombre de mediana edad para los cánones humanos, había alcanzado el liderazgo de las tres túnicas cuando Par Salian había sido retirado tras el acontecimiento que tambaleó el mundo, cuando la suprema sacerdotisa de Paladín, Crysania de Tarinius había regresado del Abismo y Raistlin Majere se había quedado en él, fracasando así su propósito de convertirse en un Dios, la historia era confusa y había demasiadas fuentes del lance ocurrido, solo sabía que Par Salian había sido obligado a dejar el cargo por alguna implicación en el asunto y que Justarius había sido elegido como sucesor, lo mismo que Dalamar había ocupado el cargo que antes ejerciera la dama Ladonna.

- No querríamos tenernos que lamentar de esta decisión, después de todo ya hemos tenido que superar numerosos lances con los elfos silvanestis por su atrevida pretensión de…

-¡Justarius, Lady Irianalha está de sobra cualificada para ello! Creí que ya habíamos zanjado el tema y tomado en consideración los pros y los contras- espetó el túnica blanca.

Irianalha se abrazó en silencio intentando contener su estrépito, ¿tanto habían tenido que deliberar sobre ella? ¿Acaso no era ella la elegida, la del mejor linaje, la destinada a ser maga antes que nadie? Siempre se lo habían repetido sin descanso desde su niñez y ¿por qué ahora los magos más poderosos de todo Kryn dudaban de su capacidad?

-¿Vos estáis de acuerdo Dalamar?- Justarius nombró al túnica negra sin mirarle, parecía reacio a tener que pedirle su apoyo.

Esta fue la primera vez que Irianalha le dirigiera la mirada desde que se presentase en la audiencia.

A la luz del día sus rasgos eran mas hermosos si eso era posible, su pelo negro brillante contrastaba con su pálida piel, sus negras cejas enarcaban un rostro angular de prominentes pómulos y labios finos, y sus ojos negros, estaban fijos en ella mientras hablaba.

-No será mi túnica la que se vuelva más oscura con la muerte de esta niña ni seré yo el que goce de ninguna recompensa- sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Irianalha mientras los de esta comenzaban a anegarse en lágrimas – mientras ella considere que esté preparada, a mi me satisface, todos hemos tenido que pagar un precio por pasarla- en ese momento Dalamar desvió la mirada hacia la pierna tullida de Justarius- dime Irianalha ¿cuál será el tuyo? –

En ese instante Mastersmate miró con una furia infinita a Dalamar, pero Irianalha no pudo observarle, estaba atrapada en las pupilas de Dalamar, se asfixiaba en esos pozos oscuros y quería gritar, sus manos se dirigieron rápidas a su boca para sofocarlo, pero ya era tarde, sus labios lo habían dejado escapar.

- ¡No, no lo estoy!- un segundo después todo se volvió oscuridad y despertó en su lecho, donde desesperada rompió a llorar pensando que mejor hubiera sido la muerte que aquello que le aguardaba.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Qué malas son las presiones paternas!!

Pobre Irianalha que bronca le espera

Bakarti


	3. el camino de la magia

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos y demás pertenecen al mundo de la Dragonlance de Margaret Weiss y Tracy Hickman (excepto el pj de Irianalha Starlight inventado por mi XD)

Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero magnanimidad con él y conmigo XDD, espero que la disfruteis tanto como yo escribiendola o ^^ o

**ooooo0ooooo**

Irianalha había perdido la conciencia del pasar del tiempo desde que su planeado futuro se había venido abajo, de lo único de lo que era consciente era de la humedad de la sábana sobre la que descansaban sus lágrimas y de la acuciante angustia que se había tornado en un dolor físico insoportable que la obligaba a estar recogida, abrazada a sus rodillas.

Tenía miedo a lo que le aguardaba, ¿qué ocurriría ahora?

Con lentitud abrió los pesados párpados y miró en derredor a la habitación en penumbras, no sabía si habían pasado horas o quizás días desde que las inesperadas palabras habían brotado de sus labios y decidió que no merecía la pena aguardar más a las miradas llenas de desilusión, rictus de reproche y gestos amenazadores de su padre.

Descalza, como le gustaba andar, Irianalha se encaminó a través del oscuro pasillo de piedra, tenuemente iluminado por globos de cristal suspendidos del techo, hacia los aposentos de su padre en Wyreth.

Su puerta se encontraba a escasos metros de la de su propia alcoba y cuando fue a llamar, comprobó para su sorpresa que ésta estaba abierta, con una mirada rápida ojeó la desierta habitación para descubrir finalmente un pergamino solitario encima del escritorio, en el que rezaba, con la letra inconfundible de su padre "No vuelvas hasta que hayas pasado la prueba"

Si en ese momento le hubieran arrancado el corazón, Irianalha no habría sentido más dolor, era el peor castigo que le hubiera podido inferir, habría deseado mil veces cualquier desprecio, cualquier palabra hiriente antes que el simple abandono, no esperaba que él la fuese a comprender, ni que la recibiera con un gesto cariñoso o una prueba de preocupación, pero eso…, el destierro, el disentimiento de ella hasta que pasase la prueba… ¡eso jamás había pasado por su mente!, con desesperación Irianalha fue cayendo poco a poco de hinojos y rompió a llorar de nuevo, parecía increíble que aún le quedasen lagrimas.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Con las primeras luces del alba, la elfa se dispuso a abandonar la torre de un modo muy distinto del que había llegado con su padre, a pie.

No había razones para quedarse ya que no podría volverse a presentar a la prueba hasta que pasase un tiempo prudencial y tampoco le estaba permitido quedarse en ella a novicios sin maestro, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio después de despedirse cordialmente de Dunbar Mastersmate que partir.

No contaba apenas con monedas de acero, ni con víveres, en cambio poseía algunas joyas de gran valor que, gracias a Solinari, había traído consigo, planeaba venderlas y viajar a Palanthas, donde decían que era una ciudad tan grande que seguramente una elfa más no llamaría la atención, de alguna forma buscaría trabajo y continuaría sus estudios hasta sentirse lo suficientemente preparada para afrontar de nuevo la prueba y merecer la redención de su padre.

**ooooo0ooooo**

El bosque mágico que rodeaba a la torre de Wyreth era frondoso y extenso, si bien estaba diseñado para que nadie sin invitación expresa pudiera hallar la torre, no suponía un impedimento para aquellos que quisieran alejarse de ella, sin embargo a Irianalha le llevó mas horas de las debidas el lograr salir al claro por el tan poco acostumbrado ejercicio físico.

Desorientada, con su túnica rasgada por las ramas de la arboleda y sus finas zapatillas de seda deshechas por el barrizal, la elfa llegó a la linde del bosque casi sin resuello y con desesperación, Solinari y Lunitari comenzaban a ser visibles en lo alto de la bóveda celeste, ¡había tardado prácticamente un día en atravesar solo un bosque! ¿Cómo llegaría a este paso a Palanthas?, angustiada miró en derredor y vislumbró una luces de los que parecía una posada.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Irianalha penetró en el lugar del que colgaba un cartel destartalado en el que se leía "Rebelde", nada más atravesar el marco de la puerta, un fuerte olor a alcohol, sudor y otras sustancias no definibles pero igualmente desagradables la golpeó en la cara haciéndole arrugar su nariz.

El lugar era bullicioso, habitantes de varias razas de Kryn lo poblaban y entre ellos pudo distinguir a varios magos y aspirantes a serlo como demostraban por sus túnicas.

La elfa se acercó al mesonero, un hombre de mediana edad con escaso pelo y un delantal demasiado sucio como para poder ser llevado dignamente por alguien, y le preguntó en un descuidado común, a ver si tenían alguna habitación libre.

El humano, entretenido como estaba escupiendo a una copa y dándole brillo con un trapo mugriento, no había reparado en la joven hasta que esta habló, para su sorpresa se encontró con una muchachita elfa, una aprendiz de maga de una hermosura asombrosa, le miraba con unos ojos amatista increíbles que enfocaban a varios centímetros por debajo de su cara y mientras hablaba, sus labios, ampliamente generosos para ser una elfa, temblaban con nerviosismo.

-No tenemos habitaciones querida, pero si mi parienta no me vigilase como un halcón podrías compartir mi cama- contestó con socarronería.

Irianalha se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar una exclamación, ¡nunca nadie había osado insultarla de esa manera!

-No te asustes preciosa, era una broma sin malas intenciones- afirmaba el posadero pasándose la lengua por los podridos dientes. – Se nota que has hecho un largo camino, toma invita la casa- y le acercó un jarro de cerveza y un plato de gachas – Una hermosura delicada como tú tiene que cuidarse, puedes pasar la noche al lado del fuego.-

Irianalha sonrió agradecida, no sabiendo qué decir y con dudas alargó las manos temblorosas para coger las viandas, no estaba muy segura de deber aceptarlas, puesto que nunca había aceptado limosna, pero pensó que debía ser práctica y que aún le quedaba un largo trecho hasta Palanthas.

La elfa tomó asiento en un duro banco cerca del fuego y se echó la capucha por encima tapándose el rostro intentando evitar las miradas lascivas y los comentarios libidinosos que su recorrido hasta el hogar habían suscitado, ni siquiera su caminar había estado desprovisto del examen furtivo de algunos elfos, en apariencia qualinestis que se encontraban en el salón .

Comió con avidez las pastosas gachas y cuando fue a tomar la bebida, le abrasó la garganta, no estaba acostumbrada a un caldo tan fuerte, pero le avergonzaba de sobremanera volverse a levantar y pedir algo de agua, así que como estaba sedienta, dio unos cuantos sorbos más al potente pero a la vez refrescante brebaje.

**ooooo0ooooo**

El crepitar de la leña producía una melodía hipnótica que adormecía a Irianalha, con el paso de las horas, la algarabía de la posada había ido mermando a la vez que sus integrantes habían ido desapareciendo uno tras otro por la puerta o escaleras arriba hacia los dormitorios, en el salón ya solo quedaban un borracho roncando sonoramente en la mesa y un encapuchado que apuraba su bebida.

La elfa cerraba los ojos abandonándose al sueño, pero en seguida volvía a abrirlos, despertando de sopetón ante un recuerdo de lo acaecido en el último día para volver a caer de nuevo en otra ensoñación.

Pero esta vez no fue una pesadilla la que despertó a la joven, sino el contacto de una mano sobre su hombro y un aliento caliente sobre su cuello, Irianalha dio un respingo y abrió los ojos horrorizada para darse cuenta que el tabernero con ojos brillantes por el deseo y seguramente por abundantes cantidades de licor enanil, estaba reclinado sobre ella y en el momento en el que iba a hablar exigiéndole que se apartase, su mano la enmudeció.

-Eres tan hermosa muchacha- el hombre acercó sus labios al cuello de la elfa dejando un rastro de babas sobre su almibarada piel. –Mi mujer está durmiendo, podríamos ir al granero, allí tengo más bebida y algunas monedas de acero que te podrían venir bien.-

Irianalha trató de rebullirse bajo el peso del tabernero, pero éste la tenía sujeta por las muñecas con una mano, mientras que con la otra seguía tapándole la boca, cercana al asfixiamiento, la elfa trataba de pensar qué podía hacer para zafarse del humano, que había hundido su cara en la cabellera argentea inhalando su aroma.

La joven miró con desesperación en derredor buscando ayuda, el borracho seguía lánguido sobre la mesa, en cambio el encapuchado había centrado su atención en ellos, aunque parecía desde las sombras de su caperuza, observar la escena con tranquilidad. Irianalha le miró con ojos suplicantes y éste delicadamente posó su copa sobre la mesa y con un andar pausado, como si el tiempo no importara, se acercó a la pareja.

**ooooo0ooooo**

El humano notó una presencia cercana a él y molesto, le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Amigo búscate a otra, esta ya tiene compañía para toda la noche- rió entre dientes.

El encapuchado levantó la mano derecha e hizo chasquear el pulgar contra su dedo medio, inmediatamente el posadero cayó dormido al suelo, en un sordo golpe.

-¿Os encontráis bien Milady?-

Irianalha no necesitaba verle el rostro, hubiera reconocido esa voz petulante en cualquier parte del mundo a pesar de haberla escuchado por primera vez la noche anterior.

Dalamar dejó caer la capucha sobre sus hombros y se agachó quedando a la misma altura de la elfa que permanecía en el banco, demasiado nerviosa para reaccionar todavía.

Los acontecimientos de los dos últimos días pesaban sobre la joven como una losa, incapaz aún de asimilarlos, se agarraba con furia al asiento del banco mientras contenía a duras penas nuevas lágrimas, no le daría la satisfacción al túnica negra de verla llorar.

-Así que vuestro padre os ha abandonado por no haber querido pasar la prueba, qué hombre tan estúpido-

Irianalha le miró con odio, sus palabras le ayudaron a desaparecer las lágrimas de sus ojos y altiva le miró con arrogancia.

-¡Qué sabréis vos sobre mi padre! ¡Por vuestra culpa me encuentro en esta situación! ¡Vos sembrasteis dudas sobre mi capacidad!- el elfo la miró con rotundidad y la obligó a desviar la mirada, por lo que no pudo observar la mueca de disgusto que se dibujó en su cara.

-Le conozco más de lo que pudierais imaginar- Dalamar se levantó y se apoyó contra la chimenea por lo que obligó Irianalha a mirar hacia arriba, intrigada por sus palabras.

– En un solo día he evitado vuestra muerte y la pérdida de vuestra virtud- dijo en un tono sarcástico y desdeñoso – Por que no me negareis que si no habéis sido capaz de dominar a un simple viejo borracho ¿qué oportunidad ibais a tener de salir con vida de la prueba?- Dalamar hablaba en un tono desapasionado mientras se encogía de hombros a la vez que propinaba un ligero puntapié al fardo durmiente que era el posadero.

La elfa sabía, con amargura, que el túnica negra tenía razón, pero era incapaz de mostrarle el más mínimo agradecimiento, porque necesitaba culparle de todas sus desgracias y pesares, e imbuida de una creciente frustración que le daba fuerzas, se levantó erguida y le espetó mordazmente al nigromante.

- Y a qué debo tantos primorosos cuidados y delicadas atenciones por su parte Shalafi –

A Dalamar le gustó el juego y se acercó a la elfa presto a contestar, la cual ante su proximidad perdió parte de su aplomo y retrocedió un par de pasos con ojos asustados pero el elfo la sujetó por el brazo deteniendo su retirada.

-Tengo mis propios motivos- sonrió mordaz – pero he de reconocer que me siento algo culpable por tu suerte, así que he resuelto que me haré cargo de ti, hasta que pases la prueba naturalmente.-

Irianalha no entendía las palabras del elfo, había sido muy ufana al plantarle cara, pero bastó una mirada desafiante por parte de él, para que recordara que estaba hablando con el posiblemente, mago más poderoso de todo Kryn, por lo que retrocedió asustada hasta que los largos dedos del túnica negra la agarraron lacerando su brazo con punzadas ardientes de dolor.

-No comprendo…- balbuceó ella.

Dalamar exasperado por su falta de entendederas repitió – Vendrás a la torre de Palanthas conmigo, allí te prepararé para que pases la prueba y entonces podrás volver con tu querido padre.

Irianalha se quedó atónita ante sus palabras, ¿¡ser aprendiz de un elfo oscuro!? ¿Ir a la Torre de Palanthas a ser discípula de Dalamar hijo de Nuitari? ¡Debía estar bromeando!

El elfo conocía perfectamente sus pensamientos y liberando su brazo se dispuso a marchar, dejando a la confundida joven en medio del salón y cuando ya estaba apunto de alcanzar la puerta, susurró ¿qué otra opción te queda Irianalha Starlight? Y dicho esto desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

**ooooo0ooooo**

La elfa salió corriendo detrás de él, sus pies se pusieron en marcha por voluntad propia y alcanzó al nigromante que la esperaba con una sonrisa suspicaz en medio del camino, a Irianalha no le pasó por alto que él sabía que ella iba a aceptar y se sintió manipulada, pero también comprendía que no tenía más opciones, nunca había salido de Silvanost, no conocía este mundo ni entendía a sus gentes y después de el altercado en la posada supo que no era capaz de arreglárselas sola.

No confiaba en el túnica negra, ni lograba discernir el por qué de su oferta, pero si la aceptaba sería bajo sus condiciones, Irianalha clavó sus ojos en la noche de los suyos y decidida habló – Seré tu pupila, pero no pienso tomar la túnica negra, sirvo y serviré solamente a Solinari.-

Dalamar asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se acercó a la joven, que notaba el calor de su cuerpo en la fría noche a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

-¿Qué harás por la magia, Irianalha Starlight? ¿Hasta dónde llegarás para encontrarla, para alimentarla, para reclamar lo que es tuyo por el derecho que te otorga tu talento?

Irianalha se perdió en los ojos del mago, y con una voz que reconoció como suya habló. – La magia es mi madre, mi compañera, mi sustento y mi amante, por mis venas corre el poder que Solinari tiene en gracia darme y mi corazón late en compás con él, he nacido para la magia y moriré por ella feliz mientras sienta que me acompaña.

El túnica negra posó su mano en el mentón del la elfa, levantando sus ojos púrpuras hacia él, mientras que con la otra rozaba la testa de la muchacha, en una caricia que hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Irianalha y acercando sus labios al oído de la joven susurró con su característica aspereza – Desde ahora sólo serás una elfa a mis ojos y a los tuyos propios-

El elfo la rodeó en sus brazos, extrañamente fuertes para un mago e Irianalha se embriagó del perfume a rosas secas que emanaba de él, cerró los ojos cautivada y sintió desaparecer el suelo bajo sus pies.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Estoy escribiendo en estos días más que en los últimos años XDD.

He de decir que la pregunta que le hace Dalamar a Irianalha sobre la magia, es la misma que le hizo Raistlin a él en el libro "Dalamar el oscuro", me ha parecido apropiada para que él también se la hiciera a su discípula.

Espero que os guste este fanfic tanto como a mí el escribirlo.

Un saludo

Bakarti


	4. Soledad en la torre

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos y demás pertenecen al mundo de la Dragonlance de Margaret Weiss y Tracy Hickman (excepto el pj de Irianalha Starlight inventado por mi XD)

Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero magnanimidad con él y conmigo XDD, espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndola o ^^ o

**ooooo0ooooo**

Irianalha escondía su rostro tras un grueso libro, en la biblioteca de la torre de alta hechicería de Palanthas, las refulgentes globos del techo y las antorchas de las paredes proyectaban sus luces anaranjadas sobre la estancia, dándole un aspecto acogedor a la inmensa habitación que no lograba calentar el espíritu de la elfa, que se encogía intentando no volcar la atención del resto de habitantes de la torre sobre ella.

Ya habían transcurrido varias semanas desde su llegada a la torre y no había pasado ni un solo minuto sin que se arrepintiese de su trato con el elfo oscuro, Dalamar Hijo de la Noche, a quien ahora llamaba con amarga ironía, su _shalafi_.

El ambiente de maldad que reinaba en ese alcázar de la magia la asfixiaba y oprimía, nada más posar los pies en su interior, tras el hechizo de transporte que su maestro había conjurado para traerla, sintió como una fuerza desgarraba su piel sin tocarla, cientos de punzadas lacerantes recorrían su cuerpo intentando acabar con ella.

No había sentido en su corta vida tal dolor y tuvo que ser el aún persistente abrazo de Dalamar, el que la mantuviera de pié, y su pecho el que amortiguara los gritos horrorizados de la joven.

-Ahora estas bajo mi protección y nada de lo que haya en esta torre podrá dañarte- susurró el amo de la torre a la novicia - al menos, nada que no provoques tú o que no este bajo mi control- rectificó el mago con voz aterciopelada.

Irianalha notó como el dolor remitía, pero la sensación de angustia, de sufrimiento y el conocimiento claro de que como túnica blanca no era bien recibida en ese bastión de magia oscura, persistieron.

Algo recuperada y consciente ahora del largo tiempo que llevaba aferrada al archimago, se separó de él con premura, con lo que Dalamar ya libre, la observó y se sumergió en los lagos amatistas, cuajados de lágrimas, pero aún así resueltas a no ser derramadas, que eran los ojos de Irianalha, ya lloraría ya, pensó el mago cuya sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca ajada.

-Ahora Irianalha Starlight empiezas a pagar el precio de la magia- y con un encogimiento de hombros y despreocupación añadió – Como reza el dicho, si la baya no mata al kender, le hará más fuerte y abrirá cerrojos mejor.- con lo cual se encaminó al dintel de la puerta por la que desapareció, dejando tras de sí a una Irianalha sollozante por cuyo rostro se deslizaban las primeras, pero no las últimas lágrimas que derramaría en esa torre.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Dos días había tardado en salir de lo que para bien había considerado como su alcoba, dos días en los que aterrada y agotada, no había reunido el valor suficiente para aventurarse por los entresijos de la torre, la hambruna le había dado las alas que no había encontrado en su coraje ni en su razón.

Había pasado las horas llorando hasta el agotamiento, entrando en un sueño intranquilo del que despertaba con sobresalto para volver a darse cuenta de su realidad, llorar de nuevo y completar así el círculo.

Cuando el hambre pero sobre todo la inconmensurable sed, le hicieron darse cuenta que en algún momento debía abandonar la protección de sus sábanas, intentó conjurar algo comestible que aplacase su quejumbroso estómago ya que halló agua en la jarra de un tocador cercano.

Los hechizos habían sido totalmente infructuosos, fracasando estrepitosamente en su intento, no sabiendo si por cansancio, por que algo o alguien amortiguara su magia en esa torre o por la opción más probable, que sería el abandono por parte de Solinari, dejándola a su suerte al haberse separado del camino de la luz.

Finalmente, convencida ya de que no aparecería un plato de comida de la nada, con decisión – puesto que no tenía más opciones- franqueó la puerta que la separaba de los seguros horrores que había al otro lado, resuelta a encararse con espectros, muertos vivientes o lo que pudiera habitar en esa torre que había pertenecido al Señor del pasado y del presente antes de su encierro en el Abismo, para descubrir con sorpresa, un bullicioso pasillo transitado por un tumultuoso grupo de magos.

**ooooo0ooooo**

La vida en la torre de Palanthas, no se diferenciaba en mucho a la que bullía en Wyreth,

Los magos la recorrían a todas horas, portando pergaminos unos, absortos en sus libros otros, e incluso había quienes sostenían airados debates entre ellos, pero reinaba la calma, la atalaya era un lugar para el estudio y el culto a la magia.

Solo había un punto en el que ambas torres se diferenciaban, no había túnicas blancas, a excepción de su propia presencia.

Los túnicas negras reinaban en el lugar, en mayor parte hombres y mujeres de la raza humana aunque también pudo ver algún que otro semielfo, un par de enanos e incluso algunos seres mestizos cuyo origen no sabría discernir claramente, todos ellos entremezclados con unos pocos túnicas rojas.

El recibimiento no fue cálido, ni tampoco lo esperaba la elfa, acostumbrada a la soledad y retiro del que había disfrutado toda la vida en su propio hogar, con un padre tan celoso de su intimidad que raramente la violentaba ni con otros miembros de la propia Casa de Mística ni de la Real, Irianalha estaba más que acostumbrada a ser su propia compañía, dedicada al estudio desde su más tierna infancia y sobrellevaba con estoicidad las miradas cargadas de celos por parte de otros hechiceros elfos que se escondían tras máscaras de admiración y sonrisas aprobadoras,.

El hermetismo de su padre y su negativa a compartir los conocimientos arcanos que la casa Starlight poseía desde hacía generaciones, no hacían sino avivar las llamas de la envidia.

Su familia a pesar de o quizás debido a su gran poder tanto mágico como político, no era muy apreciada entre el resto de elfos, aunque sabía que contaban con un vasto baluarte de adeptos que apoyaban indirectamente a su padre en sus pretensiones al trono de Silvanesti, más aún después de la supuesta ignominia que había sido el matrimonio entre su Reina Alhana Starbreeze y el hijo del orador de los soles Porthios, Irianalha no estaba en contra de este matrimonio, aunque se guardaba muy bien de profesar sus ideas en voz alta.

La elfa estaba convencida de que estos seguidores eran tan volubles que según la dirección del viento que soplara, podrían estar a su favor y con la misma facilidad ponerse en su contra, siempre vigilantes viendo que bando pudiera salir victorioso.

En Palanthas la gran mayoría de magos no reparaba en ella absortos en sus propias meditaciones, lo que en parte era un alivio, empero había algunos, en especial las mujeres, que la miraban de reojo, evaluándola e intentando dilucidar qué hacía una humana novicia, nada menos que vistiendo la túnica blanca entre ellos, porque, se recordó Irianalha para si, ahora a ojos de todos los demás, ella era una humana.

Su único contacto con un miembro de la torre, por nombrarlo de algún modo, había sido el cocinero al que había visitado en su primera escapada a través de las entrañas de la atalaya, un humano enjuto cuya túnica marrón indicaba que no había pasado la alta prueba, pero que había encontrado su camino en la magia preparándoles la comida a otros más duchos que él en el Arte.

Artx que así se llamaba, tenía unos ojos saltones y un cuello corto que se perdía en el interior de unos hombros encorvados, dándole un aspecto de quelonio.

El hombre al verla, le sirvió la comida resoplando y mascullando frases inteligibles de las que Irianalha solo logró extraer retazos como -… por fin se dignó a aparecer la nueva-.

La elfa en un tan educado común, que hizo que el hombre tortuga se le quedase mirando con una sonrisa burlona mostrando sus encías, le preguntó si sabía dónde podía encontrar al señor de la torre.

Artx soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras le servía más de una especie de caldo en el que flotaban unos extraños guisantes, y con rabia contenida, por tener que humillarse en servir a alguien que ni siquiera era mago, espetó a la elfa – no sé quién se crees que eres estúpida ramera, ni qué haces aquí, pero el amo no atiende a nadie, es él el que te verá cuando lo considere oportuno y créeme- comentó pasándose la lengua por sus costrosos labios- su gusto por las mujeres está bastante por encima de lo que tú puedas ofrecerle- y diciendo esto, la dejó sola de nuevo para que diera cuenta del espantoso festín.

Así habían pasado las semanas e Irianalha no había vuelto a tener noticias del elfo oscuro.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Todo esto trataba la joven de olvidar mientras ojeaba con afán un libro de hechizos de magia blanca que para su alegría había descubierto en la opulenta biblioteca.

La librería estaba llena de tratados de magia, donde la oscura, reinaba por encima de las demás, sin embargo para su sorpresa también había una sección dedicada a Solinari, mucho más extensa que la colección de su propia casa, poderosos libros antiguos, algunos incluso anteriores al cataclismo, se encontraban entremezclados con volúmenes que versaban entre otros temas, sobre plantas medicinales, runas, magia kalanesti y ejemplares sobre la anatomía de las razas de Krynn.

Uno en especial había llamado la atención de la muchacha, un grueso volumen que trataba sobre complicados hechizos de guerra, un tratado para magos guerreros, que Irianalha había sacado con codicia de su estante, esperando en algún momento que alguien le reprochase su acto, por supuesto nadie habló.

Para decepción de la muchacha no era capaz de leer la mayoría de los hechizos allí escritos, empero la elfa era una excelente estudiante y con ayuda de su propio libro de conjuros y de otros que le sirvieron de apoyo, consiguió descifrar un par de sortilegios atacantes que presintió podían serle muy útiles en sus actuales circunstancias.

Tan enfrascada estaba en su tarea, que no reparó en el túnica roja que se encontraba a su lado hasta que este cansado de repetir su nombre en el sigilo propio que debía mantenerse en el lugar, rozó su mano e Irianalha soltó un respingo que a punto estuvo de costarle una caída del asiento.

El mago divertido por la expresión de susto de la joven esbozó una sonrisa tierna y calmadamente, susurró a la muchacha – Señorita Evans, el señor de la Torre requiere se su presencia en su estudio.-

**ooooo0ooooo**

Dalamar no era un hombre precisamente desocupado, como jefe de los túnicas negras del Cónclave de hechiceros y señor de la torre de Palanthas, su escaso tiempo de reposo solía invertirlo en sus propios estudios y experimentos y algún que otro rato ocioso compartiendo lecho con su amante humana, Jenna de los túnicas rojas.

En breves momentos, uno de esos "experimentos" atravesaría la puerta y Dalamar tendría la oportunidad de comprobar si en un futuro cercano, podría merecer la pena la molestia de modelar a una aprendiz o por el contrario, que había sido una total pérdida de tiempo el traerla a la torre.

El elfo oscuro no había mentido a la joven, totalmente al menos pensó esbozando una lacónica sonrisa, sí que se sentía responsable de su suerte.

Detrás de su escritorio tallado en exquisito roble, que estaba decorado con orfebrería enana de plata bruñida, Dalamar apuraba una copa de excelente vino elfo, su sabor pero principalmente su aroma, le trajeron recuerdos del otoño en Silvanesti, las hojas caducas caían sobre inmensos valles de tonos dorados, las luces cada vez más mortecinas arrancaban destellos a un lago cercano a la casa donde él era un simple sirviente encargado de reparar baldosas y otros encargos igual de baladíes.

Los reflejos en el lago purpúreo cubierto de nenúfares, recondujeron sus pensamientos hacia los espectaculares ojos de la elfa

En el portón sonaron unos golpes vacilantes.

-Adelante Irianalha, te estaba esperando-

La muchacha con visible tensión, pero que pretendía ser ocultada bajo una máscara de suficiencia, penetró en la estancia con porte majestuoso.

El archimago la recorrió con la mirada, el argenteo pelo acariciaba su rostro ovalado y caía sobre sus delicados hombros como en una caricia, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por un cuajar de pestañas tupidas que solo dejaban entrever los reflejos amatistas que emitían, sus rosados labios- ávidamente mordidos en ese momento por la elfa- destacaban en contraste con el almibarado de su piel, una piel que inducía a ser tocada y que Dalamar quería comprobar si tenia el efecto ilusorio de atrapar sus dedos al igual que la miel lo hacía con los insectos.

Ni la madre de la joven, tuvo que reconocer el elfo, había lucido nunca tan hermosa, ojala Lady Lynntha pudiera verla ahora.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Bueno este capítulo me ha llevado más del tiempo que quisiera en escribirlo, pero entre el salón de comic de Getxo y las opos no me da tiempo a nada!

Qué será lo que trama Dalamar? A qué experimento se referirá? Cómo es que conocía a la madre de Irianalha? A qué huelen las nubes???

Chan chan chan chan, más y mejor próximamente

Podéis ponerme las quejas peticiones y dudas que queráis! Me gustan mucho los reviews y me animan a seguir adelante!

Arigato!


	5. Una simple partida

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos y demás pertenecen al mundo de la Dragonlance de Margaret Weiss y Tracy Hickman (excepto el pj de Irianalha Starlight inventado por mi XD)

Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero magnanimidad con él y conmigo XDD, espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndola o ^^ o

Irianalha estaba agotada, la extenuante subida por la escalera de caracol, que conducía al estudio de Dalamar, la había dejado sin fuerzas.

Tuvo que tomarse unos minutos antes de entrar, para recuperar el resuello y ordenar a sus músculos que dejasen de temblar por el ejercicio, era muy joven, empero su vida había sido hasta ahora inusitadamente sedentaria.

-Adelante Irianalha, te estaba esperando-

Cuando penetró en la estancia, la presencia de Dalamar lo embargó todo, podría decirse que lo sentía como un inmenso vórtice oscuro que absorbía todo lo que le rodeaba, las sombras de los globos de luz parecían fluir hacia él formando parte de sí mismo, de su negra túnica, de su pelo azabache, del oscuro cielo sin estrellas que eran sus ojos.

Dalamar era la noche y en medio de ella refulgía su pálido rostro de labios finos y cruel sonrisa.

**ooooo0ooooo**

-Bienvenida seas a mi humilde estudio- la elfa enarcó una ceja, desde luego la ornamentada estancia no podría ser catalogada como humilde - Toma asiento por favor, ¿una copa de vino? ¿Agua quizás?

La discípula sabía que sus indicaciones no eran simple invitaciones, sino órdenes veladas bajo el dulzor de su voz, por lo que diligentemente tomó asiento y aceptó el vino bajo la mirada aprobadora del archimago.

-Cuéntame Irianalha, ¿encuentras satisfactoria mi Torre? ¿Cómo te vas adaptando a ella?

Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas, algo en el tono falsamente inocente de Dalamar le hacía pensar que el elfo se estaba refiriendo claramente a los dos días que había pasado encerrada en su habitación sin atreverse a salir al exterior.

Se mordió el labio inferior con premura, para acallar las protestas y reproches que había guardado en su interior por la nula atención que le había brindado en las últimas semanas, ella, que lo había abandonado todo y se había arriesgado tanto por ser su discípula.

No entraría en su juego, era evidente que Dalamar solo quería provocarla, el por qué no lo entendía, pero lo que sí sabía era que ahora estaba a su disposición y que no sacaría nada productivo en un debate airado con él.

-Perfectamente Shalafi, la Torre es inusitadamente acogedora, lo mismo que la gente que la habita- dijo la elfa con una encantadora sonrisa - No se podría esperar menos con un amo tan diligente y buen anfitrión como vos.-

Dalamar estalló en carcajadas, era la primera vez que Irianalha veía una sonrisa sincera en los labios del elfo y confundida, tomó un sorbo de su copa para ocultar su azoramiento, no había podido evitar con su último comentario traslucir aquello que no quería demostrar, su enojo por haber sido ignorada.

El elfo oscuro estaba de excelente humor, y eso, reconoció para sí mismo, no era frecuente; tenía delante de él a una muchachita en la guarida del lobo, pero aun así, su aterrada presa todavía era capaz de revolverse y dirigirle recriminaciones como una esposa a su infiel marido, la escena era más que divertida.

La joven era totalmente transparente, actuaba según lo indicado, decía lo que pensaba y actuaba acorde con ello, ¡no quería ni pensar los problemas que habría tenido que solventar en Silvanesti con su actitud! De hecho ya no le sorprendía para nada el habérsela encontrado paseando sola por el bosque de Wyreth en plena noche, algo totalmente inesperado para una joven dama, o que en vez de haber recurrido en busca de ayuda al jefe de los túnicas blancas cuando su padre la había abandonado, hubiera decidido ponerse ella sola en camino atravesando el bosque encantado.

Era, en definitiva, una muchacha muy singular y eso era muy difícil de encontrar entre los elfos, una mala hierba que intentarían arrancar de sus cuidados jardines, pero como toda mala hierba, resistente y tenaz. Habría que comprobar cuánto tenía de eso la hermosa joven.

-Pensé- continuó el elfo con tono afectado- que hacía bien en concederte unas semanas de descanso después de la desastrosa experiencia de Wyreth- la elfa se puso tensa y desvió su mirada, Dalamar sabía que había tocado un punto flaco- pero espero que aceptes mis más sinceras disculpas por no haberte atendido adecuadamente, hoy mismamente pondremos remedio a ello.

El elfo oscuro dejó su asiento y se encaminó hacia el otro extremo de la sala, un espacio amplio, más vacio que el resto de la estancia.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Irianalha le vio entonando un hechizo que trató de identificar si bien no de memorizar, puesto que, como bien sabía, en cuanto fuese terminado de recitar, desaparecería tanto de la mente del que lo escuchaba como de la mente del que lo empleaba, obligado a ser estudiado otra vez.

La elfa notó su poder, y un hormigueo recorrió su piel como cada vez que notaba la magia cerca de ella, llamándola, atrayéndola, sintió el nerviosismo previo a su utilización y sus dedos tamborilearon nerviosos en su regazo, ¡era tal espectáculo ver a un mago portentoso haciendo hasta el más simple hechizo!

Dalamar terminó su encantamiento y con su mano de estilizados dedos, indicó a Irianalha que se reuniera con él, algo que la joven hizo prestamente.

-Ahora Irianalha me mostrarás qué es lo que sabes hacer-

**ooooo0ooooo**

La mañana había transcurrido con una rapidez inusitada, la elfa bien podría pensar que los gnomos habían utilizado una máquina a vapor para adelantar el tiempo, si no fuese por la extrema debilidad que la invadía.

Dalamar la contemplaba satisfecho recostado sobre un mullido sillón tras su escritorio, con los dedos de las manos entrelazados apoyados en sus labios, detrás de los cuales se intuía una leve sonrisa de aprobación.

El hechizo que el elfo oscuro había ejecutado, servía para proteger la estancia de otros encantamientos que se pudieran realizar en ella, creando una especie de barrea contentiva de luz.

La elfa, se sintió un poco ofendida por no haber sido conducida a un laboratorio o al exterior, donde sus encantamientos no pudieran hacer daño a nadie ni a nada, y en lugar de ello, su shalafi había conjurado ese hechizo, que nunca serviría para contener la magia de hechizos poderosos, lo que indicaba a todas luces la poca estima en la que la tenía.

Todas sus energías se habían dirigido a demostrarle al archimago, que merecía más consideración y había intentado con todo su repertorio de hechizos, acabar con la barrera mágica que él había creado casi tan fácilmente como un enano gully cazaba una rata.

Todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, puso incluso en uso, el par de hechizos que había aprendido del libro de magia guerra de la biblioteca de la Torre, con la esperanza de al menos, chamuscar parte de la alfombra que se encontraba al otro lado de la barrera luminosa.

Sin embargo había fallado de nuevo.

Cuando sentía que sus piernas no aguantaban más su peso, Dalamar chasqueó los dedos y el haz de luz de la barrera cayó desapareciendo contra las losas del suelo.

El mago estaba más que complacido, de hecho algo sorprendido, la joven utilizaba embrujos más poderosos de los que alguien de su edad pudiera o debiera realizar, su ejecución era virtuosa, el cómo era capaz de hacerlo, si era debido a un riguroso estudio o a un talento desmedido, o quizás a algo más, era algo que Dalamar estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

Sin embargo la muchacha parecía disgustada e incluso deprimida por no haber podido acabar con la barrera mágica, de hecho pocos magos hubieran podido hacerlo, pero ella no se daba cuenta de ello, eso probaba de nuevo que su discípula no era consciente de su propio poder, lo cual le hubiera traído consecuencias desastrosas en la prueba.

En ningún momento le había señalado la barrera como algo a abatir, ella misma la había tomado como el enemigo, llegando a extenuarse en sus infructuosos intentos de acabar con ella.

Con un leve cabeceo le indicó que podía tomar asiento de nuevo.

Sus labios entreabiertos inhalaban aire rápidamente y sus ojos se encontraban gachos en mudo azoramiento por la derrota.

La piel almibarada estaba perlada por el sudor, lo que hacía que la alba túnica se le ajustara al cuerpo como una segunda piel, insinuando más de lo que Dalamar estaba dispuesto a admitirse a sí mismo que quisiera ver.

-No ha estado nada mal- comentó el mago con voz ronca.-Nada mal teniendo en cuenta tu edad y tu inexperiencia.- continuó aclarándose la voz.

El semblante de la elfa no varió con el quedo alago de su maestro, pronto aprendería a apreciarlos más, se dijo Dalamar para sí mismo.

-Como entenderás soy un hombre ocupado, no puedo dedicarme constantemente a tu adiestramiento, tengo obligaciones ineludibles- dijo lacónicamente mientras con un gesto teatral se acercaba la copa a sus labios – sin embargo- continuó- cada siete días volverás de nuevo a mostrarme tus avances, a la misma hora, en el mismo sitio- puntualizó el elfo.

Irianalha asintió tímidamente, rehusando levantar la mirada y volver a observar la sonrisa triunfal de su maestro.

-Si me complace lo que vea, después jugaremos una partida de Khas, ¿te gusta el Khas Irianalha?

Ahora sí que la elfa levantó la mirada quedándose capturada en los negros ojos del archimago -¿Khas?- balbuceó – Conozco el movimiento de las fichas pero no puede decirse que sea una gran jugadora, nunca se me ha permitido entretenerme con juegos baladíes, _shalafi_-.

-El Khas no es ningún juego baladí Irianalha, resulta más que instructivo y representa a la perfección el modo de proceder de los mortales, de hecho hay quien dice que es el juego que emplean los dioses para guiarnos y ponernos a prueba-

Como viera que la elfa no tenía nada que añadir salvo un gesto de incredulidad en sus labios, el elfo oscuro añadió reclinándose hacia ella – Cuando consigas vencerme en una partida, te permitiré presentarte de nuevo a la prueba y podrás volver a Silvanesti.-

Cómo gozó en ese momento Dalamar al observar el gesto de sorpresa en su joven discípula y mudar su triste semblante en una deslumbrante sonrisa confiada.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Ganar en una simple partida de Khas?

-Solamente vencerme en una simple partida de Khas, querida Irianalha- repitió el mago con ojos brillantes

La elfa se sonrojó instintivamente por el apelativo cariñoso del mago pero inmediatamente lo desechó de su mente, no quería dejarse embaucar por él, ¡tenía que haber algún truco! No podía ser tan fácil.

-Sin trucos - añadió el elfo en voz queda a la sorprendida discípula como si hubiera leído las dudas de su alma, ¿era tan transparente para él?

Irianalha no tenía más opción que aceptar, se había puesto en sus manos y había cruzado medio mundo, así que aceptaría sus términos y depositaría su fe en él.

Era tan cómodo que alguien la aliviase de su pesada carga y decidiera por ella.

Volvía a tener un camino y un guía como lo había sido su padre, pero esta vez saldría bien, ¡tenía que salir bien! Se esforzaría y pondría todo su empeño en ello.

Dalamar tomó su mirada esperanzada como un asentimiento – hecho entonces, puedes retirarte a descansar-

Irianalha inclinó la cabeza en signo de despedida a su _Shalafi_, que ya se había sumergido en un volumen de su escritorio, y se alejó con pasos lentos, como reacia a marcharse sin añadir una última cosa.

- ¿Algo más Irianalha? Preguntó el archimago con voz impaciente sin levantar la vista de su libro.

La elfa se sentía incomoda, quería hacerle esa petición desde que había llegado a la Torre, pero consideraba que quizás era demasiado pretenciosa y que ya había abusado bastante del tiempo del elfo.

Ante el mutismo de la joven Dalamar elevó su vista con gesto irritado instándola a hablar.

-Shalafi- comenzó la joven con voz entrecortada, - sé que es un inmenso honor el poder encontrarme aquí y ser su discípula, sin embargo…-

-Sin embargo… - dijo Dalamar molesto

-¿Habría alguna forma de que me facilitaseis la salida y entrada a la Torre? – La joven apartó su mirada para dirigirla a la ventana, más allá del espantoso robledal de Shoikan del que emergían ruidos, gemidos y gritos como en una letanía continua.- Me gustaría poder visitar el templo de Paladine.

Dalamar comprendió la dualidad que se debatía en el interior de la joven, él mismo en su juventud había sufrido una dura lucha interior entre los preceptos élficos y sus propias ambiciones, aunque nunca había recurrido a Paladine en busca de consuelo, simplemente no lo había necesitado.

El archimago abandonó su asiento y se encaminó hacia unos estantes del que tomó un cofre de cuero.

Con un gesto de sus manos y unas breves palabras, retiró el hechizo que lo protegía, abriéndolo. De él sacó un anillo con una piedra tan negra como sus ojos, se encaminó hacia Irianalha y tomó su mano.

Dalamar colocó en el dedo medio de la elfa el anillo, que se ajustó perfectamente a su medida.

-Cuando quieras salir de la Torre solamente tendrás que concentrarte en ello y aparecerás al otro lado del robledal- dijo susurrante en su oído - y para volver a mí, bastará con que hagas lo mismo.

La mano de la elfa seguía apresada entre los fríos dedos del mago y estaban ambos tan cerca, que sentía el aliento de él caer sobre su mejilla

Irianalha se sentía mareada por su presencia y su debilidad era acuciante, sus labios se encontraban resecos y el corazón le latía tan fuertemente que solamente podía oír su golpeteo, temerosa de que él también lo escuchase.

Con su mano libre, Dalamar apartó un mechón rebelde del rostro de Irianalha, acomodándolo detrás de su puntiaguda oreja, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella, cereza silvestre, pudo reconocer.

Bajó su mirada hacia la de ella, los ojos amatistas le miraban asustados, temerosos.

Un golpeteo en la puerta sacó a ambos del arrobamiento, rompiendo el hechizo.

Irianalha apartó su mano de la de él, separándose mientras añadía un escueto agradecimiento por el anillo.

La puerta se abrió y la dama Jenna hizo su aparición

-¡Amor mío! – Canturreo la túnica roja - ¡estás aquí! Llevo todo el día buscándote.

-¿No me digas?- respondió el elfo mordaz ante el evidente embuste de la otra.

Jenna era una hermosa mujer, no muchos años mayor que Irianalha y estaba en todo el esplendor de su juventud.

Su larga y tupida melena rubia estaba delicadamente ordenada en elaboradas trenzas que decoraban su testa, su cuerpo era, a diferencia del élfico, generoso en curvas, con unos prominentes pechos que hacían reparar a Irianalha con vergüenza en la escasez de los suyos.

La túnica roja recorrió la estancia hasta ponerse enfrente de su amante, abrazándole y elevó su rostro en busca de lo que no tardó en llegar.

Dalamar condescendientemente besó a la maga en un gesto rápido y entonces Jenna se giró hacia Irianalha.

-Lo siento amor mío, no quería interrumpir la reunión con tu discípula, ¿ha sido provechosa la lección querida?, Dalamar puede ser un ogro, pero es un buen _shalafi_, también él fue mi maestro aquí en la torre. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé- comentó la humana acompañada de una leve risita que dejaba entrever una intimidad compartida.

Irianalha venciendo su mutismo, consiguió entonar un escueto sí, pero la túnica roja ya había vuelto a centrar su atención en el archimago.

-¿Decías pequeña? Perdona no te hacía caso.

-Querida- empezó Dalamar estaba vez dirigiéndose a Jenna, lo que inexplicablemente causó una punzada de dolor en Irianalha, - ¿qué es eso tan imperioso para lo que me buscabas?

La dama Jenna lanzó una mirada significativa a Irianalha y ésta, tras unas disculpas y una cortante despedida, cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando en la estancia a los amantes.

La elfa corrió escaleras abajo, con una opresión en el pecho cuya causa era desconocida si bien, con la clara seguridad de que Jenna había sido su precursora.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Las pisadas de Irianalha habían dejado de oírse ya en la habitación cuando Dalamar volvió a hablar.

- Y bien querida, ¿de qué se trata?- dijo el elfo mientras volvía a tomar asiento tras su escritorio.

La humana dirigió una mirada cargada de intención a su amante y también tomó asiento en el lugar que antes ocupara la elfa.

- Pensé que podías echar de menos esto- le dijo entregándole un libro encuadernado en cuero blanco, que había traído consigo bajo un pliegue de la túnica. – ¿Desde cuándo dejas en la biblioteca al alcance de cualquiera libros tan poderosos?, alguna discípula avispada podría hallarlo y sufrir algún percance al intentar utilizarlo- sonrió encantadoramente la humana, formándosele unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, el archimago pensó que si no fuese por esos traicioneros ojos verdes, sería la viva imagen de la inocencia.

Dalamar acarició el lomo blanco del libro, que él no podía utilizar al estar dedicado a la magia blanca de Solinari.

-Debí de haberlo extraviado amor mío- comentó el elfo con voz divertida. – Dime una cosa Jenna, ¿cuántos de los hechizos de este libro podías conjurar antes de pasar la prueba?

La túnica roja le miró extrañada, - es evidente que ninguno querido, ese libro contiene hechizos muy complicados imposibles de realizar para alguien que no haya sido sometido a la prueba.

- ¿Y qué me dirías si te dijera que una avispada discípula ha podido en unas semanas realizar dos de los hechizos de este libro?- Comentó Dalamar muy atento a la expresión de su amante.

Jenna lanzó un quedo murmullo de sorpresa y acercó su rostro al de él.

-Diría sin lugar a dudas que debes estar confundido querido-

-¿No confías en mi criterio Jenna?- comentó el elfo oscuro con sorna.

-No es precisamente de tu criterio de lo que no me fío Dalamar, sino más bien de otras partes de ti.- contestó Jenna con un deje de amargura, a la par que el elfo oscuro sonreía.

-Sin embargo- continuó la humana- si lo que dices es cierto estamos ante un portento ¿De dónde la has sacado? ¿Cómo ha accedido a venir aquí?

-Eso querida, es algo que no puedo contarte- añadió Dalamar con enigmática sonrisa.

Jenna se encogió de hombros, mostrando una indiferencia que no sentía, estaba acostumbrada a que su amante no le contase todas sus andanzas, sin embargo un simple vistazo a la joven el primer día, le había hecho sentir que la situación no podía deparar nada bueno.

Era insólito que Dalamar hubiera traído una novicia a la Torre y más asombroso era que fuese una túnica blanca.

A la humana no le costó mucho averiguar que la joven era una elfa Silvanesti bajo un hechizo ilusorio.

Su aspecto, el de una joven humana, era tan vulgar que resultaba irreal, cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, rostro anodino, cuerpo desgarbado; si los Dioses hubiesen tenido que elegir el representante más común de la raza humana, hubieran elegido sin dudar a esa muchacha.

Sin embargo, sus movimientos, sus rictus y su forma de expresarse no concordaban con ese cuerpo, sus pasos eran elegantes, su porte recto, altivo y su voz era como miel en los oídos, con un muy mal escondido acento élfico, que ella conocía muy bien por el tiempo compartido con su amante.

Incluso su nombre, Linuehl Evans, _nacida de la luz_, era un juego de palabras muy típico del humor del túnica negra.

La gran pregunta por resolver por Jenna, era quién sería esa joven, por que aunque el motivo de su estancia en la Torre no estaba del todo claro, le bastó una única mirada al rostro de Dalamar, para tener la firme convicción de que el elfo oscuro tenía otros intereses, bastante más mundanos, en ella.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Ya va apareciendo más chicha!

Es que me lío como una persiana y en vez de un fanfic esto va a acabar pareciendo El Quijote.

He descubierto que el chapter 1 estaba cambiado por el chapter 3! Qué cosa tan extraña, de todas formas ya lo he solucionado ^^

Bueno espero que me sigáis leyendo y animaos a escribirme ^^


	6. Tomando decisiones

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos y demás pertenecen al mundo de la Dragonlance de Margaret Weiss y Tracy Hickman (excepto el pj de Irianalha Starlight inventado por mi XD)

Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero magnanimidad con él y conmigo XDD, espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo o ^^ o

**ooooo0ooooo**

Palanthas era una urbe sucia y ruidosa, sin embargo no carecía de encanto.

Su plano cuadricular hacía que fuera imposible perderse en ella, tomando las diagonales principales, siempre acababas en el centro de la ciudad y curiosamente, el templo de E'li, no estaba muy alejado de la Torre de Alta Hechicería, como queriendo contrarrestar su maléfico influjo con toda la bondad y el amor del Dios.

Irianalha aspiraba los distintos olores de la ciudad, en ella se mezclaban, como los distintos componentes de un hechizo, el ambiente salitre proveniente del puerto con la suciedad de los callejones, empero a veces soplaba una fresca brisa que transportaba dulces aromas a frutas y a pastelillos recién hechos que provenían de la calle del gremio de pasteleros.

Al principio la elfa caminaba por las esquinas sin atreverse a integrarse en demasía con el gentío, que como en toda ciudad, se dirigían con prisa a sus destinos propinando gritos, saludos y pescozones a los raterillos que encontraban a su paso y que intentaban aligerar el peso de sus no muy acaudaladas bolsas.

Irianalha vestía una túnica nueva, menos ostentosa que la propia que era de fina seda, pero mucho más adecuada para una pupila que no quería llamar la atención, calzaba además unas suaves botas de cuero blanco capaces de soportar el trasiego por las calles asfaltadas, todo ello, junto con el acero que portaba en su monedero, había sido un presente del elfo oscuro.

Se había dado cuenta al poco de llegar de que en su alcoba había un arcón con varias prendas de buena calidad así como un cofre con monedas. Al principio desdeñó de utilizarlos, pero sus escasos fondos y su falta de mudas limpias le habían obligado al fin a aceptar los regalos.

Cuando finalmente se autoconvenció de que eran gentilezas necesarias para su subsistencia, una mañana al despertar, había hallado junto a su tocador jabones de su esencia favorita, cereza silvestre.

Irianalha había enrojecido hasta la punta de sus orejas ante tal intromisión en su alcoba cuando ella aún estaba dormida, aún así, aunque fuera a regañadientes, debía reconocer que no podía decirse que su _shalafi_ no fuese un hombre generoso y complaciente, mientras que ella aún no le había procesado un claro agradecimiento.

Miró de soslayo el anillo que lucía y que la había llevado al otro lado del Robledal como había afirmado el archimago. Se acarició el dorso recordando el electrizante contacto de la mano fría de él sobre la tibiez de la suya, hielo y fuego, esa había sido la sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo, Irianalha tembló abruptamente al pensar en ello.

Ni siquiera el préstamo del anillo había sido agradecido en condiciones al verse interrumpidos por la llegada de su amante, ¡amante! No sabía por qué, pero esa mujer no le había gustado desde el primer momento que fijó sus ojos en ella.

La había descubierto observándola con sumo descaro cuando se habían cruzado casualmente por algún pasillo de la torre.

Lo cierto es que Irianalha se había sorprendido de que existiera una humana tan bella, su melena dorada caía grácil por sus hombros y de ella emanaba un aura de sensualidad difícil de ser ignorado, aparcando el hecho de que era innegable su poder mágico. En seguida se dio cuenta del trato reverente que le profesaban el resto de magos, y gracias a sus cuchicheos quedos, descubrió que se trataba de la hija del jefe de los túnicas rojas, Justarius y que por supuesto, compartía el lecho del amo de la Torre.

Irianalha intentó racionalizar sus sentimientos, puesto que no era habitual en ella sentirse predispuesta contra alguien a quien no conocía, se intentó convencer de que los ojos verdes de la dama Jenna la miraban con sorna y que su sonrisa era de suficiencia, pero dicho razonamiento no lograba explicar por qué ese comportamiento hacia ella, que era el mismo que compartían varios magos más de la torre, no le molestaban tanto como el trato proveniente de la túnica roja.

A regañadientes razonó que podría deberse a que Dalamar las había llamado a ambas "querida" y que cuando lo había escuchado por primera vez de sus finos labios, el apelativo cariñoso junto con el interés, las atenciones que le había brindado y sus regalos la habían hecho sentir… ¿cómo podría expresarlo? Seguramente especial era el término correcto, lo cual era hasta ahora un sentimiento desconocido para ella, que no se había sentido importante para nadie, salvo en todo caso para su padre, para el cual había dejado de tener valía cuando no se había aventurado a pasar la prueba.

Al escuchar ese mismo apodo referido a Jenna, Irianalha se notó herida, por que se había dado cuenta que carecía del significado que ella le había dado, que era un término usado sin importancia, ya que era impensable que Dalamar lo utilizase con la misma intencionalidad con ella que con su propia amante y más impensable aún era que ella misma hubiera creído que el elfo oscuro podía sentir aprecio por su persona.

La elfa se recriminó su actitud, no era culpa ni de Dalamar ni de Jenna que ella hubiera sentido lo que no era, pensó que debía agradecerle adecuadamente a su _Shalafi_ sus atenciones y en el futuro ser más cortés con "la señora" de la Torre.

Aferrándose a sus razonamientos Irianalha se encaminó con pasos más decididos hacia el templo de Paladine, no reconociéndose ni para sí misma lo que le costaba apartar de sus pensamientos la torturadora imagen de Dalamar rozando los generosos labios de Jenna en un beso rápido y frío, pero beso al fin y al cabo.

**ooooo0ooooo**

El templo de Paladine era hermoso, los ojos de la joven se anegaron en lágrimas al sentir el influjo benevolente que de él emanaba, pero no se aventuró a atravesar el dintel de su pórtico.

¿Y si Paladine le había abandonado por su alianza con el elfo oscuro? ¿Se había alejado ella también de la luz? ¿Al entrar por esa puerta descargaría su adorado Paladine la furia sobre ella por su pecado?

Irianalha contempló con arrobo los imponentes pilares de la balaustrada y los capiteles que los adornaban con intrincados frisos, la mole de mármol blanco brillaba como la nieve bajo el sol primaveral.

La elfa anhelaba entrar y encontrar paz para su torturada alma, tranquilidad para su mente y descanso para su desasosiego, pero no se decidía ahora que estaba en frente de la casa de su Dios, porque aunque adorase a Solinari, Paladine siempre sería la luz de su camino y la joven era más consciente que nunca del rumbo que había tomado su vida y sintió un miedo reverencial de hallarse ante Él.

Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato observando el edificio, decidió recorrer su perímetro exterior y penetró en los jardines que lo bordeaban en su parte trasera.

El follaje del lugar era embriagador, la reciente llegada de la primavera se estaba abriendo paso por entre el vergel haciendo brotar capullos de vivos colores que arrojaban fragantes aromas.

El jardín era un laberinto de árboles, setos y flores, entre los que discurrían caminos de piedra, en cuyos recodos se escondían blancos bancos de piedra con vetas rosadas que invitaban a sentarse y contemplar el panorama.

Irianalha se arrodilló ante un rosal joven y escuálido que no había soportado bien los rigores del invierno, con pena concluyó que su lamentable estado rompía la armonía del entorno y sin pensarlo demasiado decidió ayudarlo y darle una forma más hermosa que iluminara el lugar donde se encontraba.

Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre él y con una magia tan antigua como la misma tierra, comenzó a recitar la letanía necesaria para fortificar el arbusto, cuyas ramas poco a poco adquirían las formas caprichosas de un arco imbricado asemejándose a un ventanal por el que penetraba la luz en ese momento.

Hacía tiempo que no practicaba la magia de la casa de Arboricultura Estética.

Su padre había conseguido que los miembros de dicha casa la adoctrinaran en el uso de esa magia que corría solo por las venas de sus herederos, y eso habían hecho aunque a disgusto y solamente enseñándole los usos más rudimentarios, puesto que ella podía considerarse como una mestiza ya que los miembros de dicha casa solamente se casaban entre ellos para preservar el don y había causado un gran revuelo el matrimonio de su madre con un miembro de la casa de Mística, por lo que aunque heredera del arte, no era considerada digna de su uso.

Contempló su obra satisfecha, era un conjuro menor de una sola planta, pero había quedado hermoso, había aprendido poco pero lo había aprendido bien.

-Por favor Paladine, acepta mi regalo y no me abandones- susurró la elfa.

- Paladine no abandona a sus hijos niña, suelen ser estos los que se apartan de Él-

Irianalha giró sobre sus pies y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer que no podía ser otra que Crysania de Tarinus.

Su piel era como el alabastro, su rostro, aunque delataba a una mujer madura, era terso como el de una chiquilla, se encontraba éste enmarcado por una tupida melena negra como alas de cuervo, adornada con una diadema de platino, el material de su Dios.

Sus ojos ciegos, la miraban sin ver y de su sonrisa tranquila emanaba una gran tranquilidad y sosiego.

-Perdona si te he sobresaltado pequeña- continuó la Hija Venerable- estaba paseando por el jardín cuando he escuchado tu cántico y tu ruego, no he pretendido sobresaltarte.-

Irianalha admiró que la clériga anduviera sin escolta por el lugar debido a su ceguera pero en seguida desechó ese pensamiento, era ella quien había traspasado el portal abriéndose paso al Abismo, empujada por amor a Paladine y su pasión hacia el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Atravesar un jardín pegado a un templo no era hazaña para semejante mujer.

La elfa estaba convencida de que estuviese donde estuviese Raistlin Majere era imposible que se hubiera olvidado de esta hermosa humana.

- La culpa ha sido mía señora, estaba demasiado ensimismada en mis pensamientos y no la he oído acercarse-

-Compláceme muchacha y dime, ¿qué hechizo has utilizado en mi jardín?- preguntó interesada la Hija Venerable.

Irianalha enrojeció, ¡qué atrevimiento por su parte venir y utilizar su magia en un jardín que no era suyo!

-Disculpadme mi señora- rogó la elfa con susto – He abusado de un derecho que no me correspondía y he utilizado mi magia para dar forma a un rosal-

Crysania sonrió divertida - ¡Forma a un rosal! Debe ser una de las magias de más bello uso de las que he oído hablar- comentó alegre – Por favor ayúdame a contemplar lo que has hecho-

La Hija Venerable extendió sus manos hacia la elfa que la guió a través de la estructura del arbusto, con mucho cuidado de evitar que sus palmas se pinchasen con las afiladas espinas.

-¡Qué hermoso!- suspiró la clériga – Estoy convencida de que a Paladine le agrada tu regalo pequeña, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Evana mi señora- Irianalha se mordió el labio ante semejante mentira convencida de que Paladine no estaría nada complacido con ella

-¿Evana solamente?- preguntó Crysania extrañada

-Sí, solamente Evana- contestó la elfa no estando dispuesta a mentir más.

- Y dime Solamente Evana- comenzó la Hija Venerable divertida- qué ha traído a una joven túnica blanca a Palanthas, por que imagino que serás seguidora de Solinari puesto que rezas con tanto fervor a Paladine-

-No soy más que una estudiante todavía mi señora, aún no he pasado la prueba- contestó la elfa con amargura

A Crysania no le pasó por alto el deje de tristeza de la voz de la joven, ni el hecho de que su nombre humano no encajase con su timbre melodioso – Entonces estarás de paso en la ciudad - Continuó la humana con voz alegre intentando averiguar más sobre esa extraña muchacha - Puesto que aquí en Palanthas no hay escuela de magia -

Irianalha se mordió el labio con desesperación, deseosa de salir corriendo de ese entuerto, no podía mentirle a la Hija Venerable de Paladine, no más al menos de lo que ya lo había hecho, ni sabía tampoco salir airosa de sus preguntas.

Se sentía acosada y avergonzada de su situación, pero si mentía y decía que se iría pronto de la ciudad no podría volver al templo y era algo que no era capaz de concebir en este momento.

- Soy pupila del señor de la Torre, señora- confesó al fin.

Crysania abrió sus ciegos ojos inmensurablemente, ¿una iniciada pupila de Dalamar? ¿Qué plan tendría el elfo oscuro asignado dentro de sus intrigas para esa inocente joven?, con preocupación se llevó su mano diestra al colgante de platino que siempre reposaba sobre su pecho, sintió una gran paz y la bendición de su Dios cayó sobre ella, en unos instantes se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió.

-Entonces supongo que te quedarás durante cierto tiempo en nuestra querida ciudad Evana- continuó la clériga con voz armoniosa - Y ya que has demostrado tanto talento ¿te gustaría ayudar a remodelar el jardín? Mis clérigos iban a comenzar a trasplantar ahora que ha pasado el invierno y estoy segura que podría quedar más hermoso bajo tus manos.-

-Señora no creo que mi _Shalafi_ me deje distraerme de mis obligaciones- señaló Irianalha apenada ante la petición pero a la vez halagada por ella, mientras, su mente ya iba transformando los charcos en estanques, los setos en figuras mecidas por el viento y las flores en ramos de mariposas de brillantes colores.

-No te preocupes por Dalamar pequeña, suele ser bastante razonable y me debe algún que otro favor- comentó con dulzura la humana. – Si él accediese ¿estaréis dispuesta a ayudarnos?-

Irianalha se sorprendió ante que la Hija Venerable hablase del señor de la Torre con esa cercanía y reconociese abiertamente que hacía tratos con él, por mucho menos ya la habrían expulsado de Silvanesti.

-En el caso de que él accediese estaría más que dispuesta a ayudar para que este lugar de paz luciera más bello, si es que eso es posible.- contestó Irianalha con una felicidad que hacía semanas que no sentía.

-Entonces hija mía déjalo en mis manos-

Al poco, unos pasos precedieron la llegada de un clérigo que demandaba la presencia de la Hija Venerable para arreglar unos asuntos y antes de irse, la dama se acercó a la joven y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que la bendición de Paladine esté contigo hija mía- susurró Crysania derramando una sensación de paz sobre la elfa – Las puertas de este templo siempre estarán abiertas para ti, no temas entrar para buscar refugio en él-

Mientras dejaban a solas con sus pensamientos a la joven, Crysania que iba agarrada al brazo de su acompañante le preguntó – Merrick decidme por favor, ¿qué aspecto tiene esa muchacha con la que me has encontrado hablando?

Merrick extrañado echó la cabeza atrás y miró el perfil de Irianalha. – No sabría deciros mi señora, una túnica blanca normal, ni hermosa ni fea, castaña de ojos oscuros- concluyó el clérigo no sabiendo qué más aportar sobre el aspecto vulgar de la joven.

-Curioso- comentó Crysania – muy curioso.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Como cualquier otro día de su vida, Irianalha estaba sumergida en un libro, pero este a diferencia de otros, no versaba sobre magia.

La elfa no tenía intención de prolongar excesivamente su estancia en la Torre y no entendía el por qué de que el fin de su instrucción dependiera de ganar una partida de Khas, empero estaba decidida, como siempre, a obedecer y a mostrar su valía, por ello y siendo consciente de que no era ducha en el arte del juego, había conseguido en la biblioteca de Palanthas un grueso y antiguo volumen sobre tácticas del mismo.

Irianalha recordó las reglas del juego y memorizó las aperturas más complejas del libro. Satisfecha acarició la solapa de su portada y al levantar la vista del mismo, vio que el joven túnica roja que la había mandado llamar ante Dalamar hacia apenas unos días, la observaba con curiosa simpatía.

El mago abandonó su lugar al otro lado de la gran biblioteca de la Torre, y tomó asiento junto a la elfa, bajo solícito, previo permiso.

-Espero no haberos sobresaltado como el otro día Evana- sonrió el túnica roja mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Irianalha pensó que era un hombre bastante hermoso para ser humano, su mayor atractivo radicaba en sus grandes y azules ojos que la miraban con profundidad.

-No- rió Irianalha- esta vez no me habéis cogido desprevenida señor…-

-¡Oh que torpeza la mía por Lunitari, mi nombre es Salazar Rediron- Salazar se acercó la mano de la elfa a sus labios que la rozaron en un suave beso – ¡Debéis pensar que tengo unos modales terribles Evana!

-Nada más lejos de la realidad Salazar, es un placer conoceros- contestó educadamente la elfa, alegre de encontrar a alguien agradable por fin en esa fría Torre.

-Veo que estáis ociosa, ¿un libro de Khas?- Salazar plasmó en su rostro un gesto falsamente afectado de incredulidad, levantando con un dedo la tapa del volumen – Siempre pensé que para acceder a esta Torre había que mostrar una total dedicación por el Arte, el amo de la Torre debe ser muy indulgente con vos Evana.- continuó Salazar con tono divertido.

La brillante sonrisa del mago era sincera y amable pero aún así no se sentía cómoda hablando de su relación con el elfo oscuro.- La mente siempre necesita un momento de asueto- dijo finalmente evitando la velada pregunta.

El túnica roja abrió los labios con intención de añadir algo más cuando en ese momento vislumbró a Jenna acercándose a ellos y Salazar rápidamente se levantó en un gesto cortés de saludo.

- Querido Salazar – comentó Jenna respondiendo a su saludo - Ya veo que conocéis a nuestra nueva habitante ¿la habéis tratado con la cortesía debida?, Lord Dalamar está muy interesado en que su joven pupila se adapte pronto a la vida de la Torre-

¿Detrás de esas educadas palabras había habido una oculta advertencia? Si así había sido el gesto de Salazar indicaba que no había sido entendida o que simplemente había sido una fantasía de la mente de la elfa.

Jenna volvió sus gatunos ojos verdes hacia la aprendiz – Evana, Dalamar me ha enviado a buscarte, acompáñame por favor.-

Irianalha asintió, ¡todavía no había expirado el plazo que el archimago le había dado para su próxima reunión! No había esperado verlo tan pronto y se sentía ansiosa y torpe mientras se levantaba y recogía el libro de Khas.

-Tranquila niña- rió Jenna- No va a mandarte al Abismo, solamente quiere hablar contigo, o eso me ha dicho al menos-.

La elfa se sintió humillada, parecía que esa mujer no sabía dirigirse a ella si no era con burlas. La rebeldía bullía en su interior pero consciente de que no tenía otra opción respondió calmadamente – ¿nos vamos?-

-Detrás de ti querida- anunció la túnica roja en una burlona reverencia.

-Evana si deseáis otro día podéis compartir vuestro rato de asueto conmigo – comentó Salazar solícito - se me da bastante bien el juego-.

Irianalha agradeció el gesto y se encaminó a la salida con la dama Jenna pisándole los talones.

Subieron las escaleras que daban acceso al piso en el que se encontraba el estudio de Dalamar en un tenso silencio, hasta que Jenna lo rompió.

-Si fueseis inteligente no frecuentaríais la compañía de Salazar-

La elfa la miró con indiferencia pero la curiosidad la empujó a preguntar, mientras luchaba contra que los jadeos por la ardua caminata, no le entrecortase la voz.

-Ha sido muy amable conmigo, ¿por qué debería no frecuentarle?

-He dicho que si fueseis inteligente no le frecuentaríais, no que lo seáis- respondió la maga con su acostumbrada sonrisa burlona.

Irianalha se concentró en ordenar a sus piernas subir los últimos peldaños y fijar su mirada al frente, obviando la chanza de la maga, mientras apretaba los puños ocultos en las mangas de su túnica.

**ooooo0ooooo**

-Ha sido muy amable por tu parte traer tú misma a mi pupila, querida Jenna- comentó Dalamar aún con su vista fija en un pesado volumen que reposaba encima de su escritorio de roble.

-Ya sabes querido que me encanta serte útil- respondió la maga con candor desde la entrada del estudio donde se encontraba con la elfa.

Dalamar sin levantar la mirada del libro, pasó distraídamente una de sus hojas mientras añadía con voz cansada – ¡Oh! Pero tú siempre me eres útil querida mía, sin embargo no quiero ser yo quien abuse de tu tiempo, estoy seguro de que debes estar terriblemente atareada en tu tienda -

- Trágicamente atareada amor mío, es hora de que me centre en mis obligaciones y me vaya.-contestó la maga con afectación fingida- Te veré esta noche como siempre.-

Dalamar no respondió y Jenna se giró para encaminarse a la salida no sin antes despedirse de Irianalha con una sonrisa y comentar lo vigorizante que había sido la subida a pie por los escalones.

Irianalha la observó mientras atravesaba la puerta hasta que desaparecieron los repulgos de su túnica roja. ¡Qué increíble pareja hacían ellos dos! No necesitaban más que palabras vacuas para entenderse, siempre parecían estar sumergidos en una competición de ingenio de la que evidentemente disfrutaban ambos.

La elfa se mantuvo en su posición en silencio, observando a Dalamar que continuaba estudiando con detenimiento el libro.

El pelo negro le caía en mechones por la cara resaltando su pálida piel, su rostro era indescifrable, ningún sentimiento traslucía de su gesto, solo sus ojos que se movían siguiendo el trascurso de las líneas del volumen, revelaban el brillo del interés por lo que leía.

Finalmente fue el propio Dalamar el que rompió el silencio – No me imaginaba que tuvierais tanta facilidad para hacer amigos nuevos Irianalha- y con una mano le indicó que tomase asiento en frente de él.

Irianalha se aproximó a la silla, pensando que cómo era posible que él ya conociese el episodio que acababa de ocurrir entre Salazar y ella.

Como viera que la joven no le respondía, el archimago elevó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos.- La dama Crysania te envía saludos, debiste dejarla muy impresionada ayer en tu escapada al templo- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Irianalha no daba crédito a lo ocurrido déjalo en mis manos había dicho la clériga, pero era increíble la celeridad con que había cumplido su promesa.

Dalamar estudió el rostro de su pupila, y vio claramente en él sorpresa y orgullo por sus palabras y sonrió volviendo a fijar su mirada en el libro que le competía.

- Como bien sabes, me ha pedido que te de permiso para que utilices tu magia en la remodelación del jardín del Templo.- su voz no transmitía nada y con un encogimiento de hombros añadió – Para lo cual yo no tengo ninguna objeción siempre que cumplas el acuerdo al que llegamos el otro día-

- ¿No, señor? – la elfa casi no podía ocultar la ansiedad que las palabras del mago provocaban en ella

-No, siempre claro está que tú desees hacerlo. Dime Irianalha – preguntó el elfo oscuro cerrando de golpe el volumen y clavando sus oscuros ojos en ella - ¿Eres una estúpida o una valiente?

La rabia acumulada golpeteaba la sien de la elfa que necesitó de todo su dominio para controlarse y solo pudo contestar - Depende de quién lo pregunte Shalafi, ¿qué sois vos? ¿Un estúpido por haberme elegido como pupila o un valiente?-

Dalamar sonrió con indulgencia – En mi caso yo no tengo nada que perder con esto, salvo mi tiempo-

-El tiempo de un archimago siempre es escaso y valioso como para malgastarlo en gente estúpida- contestó la elfa con premura

-Así es - reconoció Dalamar – Pero en cualquier caso el tiempo es mío y puedo malgastarlo con quien quiera. Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta Irianalha.- continuó el elfo con impaciencia -¿Eres una estúpida al no darte cuenta de que estas mostrando unas habilidades de uso prohibido fuera de Silvanesti? ¿O eres tan valiente que no temes a las consecuencias?

-Su uso está prohibido para los integrantes de la casa de Arboricultura Estética a la cual no pertenezco, yo no he realizado ningún juramento.- contestó Irianalha a la defensiva

- Esa querida es una excusa baladí, cuando recibiste su educación aceptaste sus preceptos, te engañas estúpidamente si piensas que no los estas traicionando- espetó el elfo oscuro con brusquedad mientras golpeteaba rítmicamente con los dedos el escritorio.

-¿Educación? – Irianalha se puso de pies con agresividad inclinándose hacia el elfo oscuro que permanecía sentado observándola- Por amor de Paladine ¡No me enseñaron más que los usos más rudimentarios por mi mezcla de sangre! Si ellos no consideraron que era digna del arte ¿por qué debería seguir sus estúpidos preceptos?- la elfa se sentía atacada, la angustia y la rabia acumulada desde hacía tanto tiempo pugnaban por salir.

-¿Quiénes se creen que son para decidir quién puede y quien no contemplar algo tan hermoso? ¿Por qué hay que privar al mundo de semejante belleza? –

Irianalha jadeaba de indignación. No sabía desde hacía cuanto esos pensamientos se habían gestado en mente, pero desde siempre se había sentido frustrada por no haber podido completar su educación en ese arte y sentirse más cerca de lo que había sido la vida de su madre. El poder corría por sus venas, era heredera de él y aún así… ¿quiénes eran ellos para decidir que ella no podía aprenderlo?

- Porque es lo establecido Irianalha- contestó el elfo oscuro mirándola con intensidad.

- No es justo- contestó la elfa ya más calmada- Y aun así no podrían culparme de nada.

Dalamar se levantó, encaminándose hacia la elfa que aún temblaba de furia y le levantó con el índice el mentón, perdiéndose en sus ojos amatista próximos al llanto.

– Es cierto, no podrían culparte en el remoto caso de que descubrieran quién lo ha llevado a cabo, pero aun así, tú sabrías que no has actuado correctamente -

La elfa intentó bajar la cabeza, pero Dalamar imprimió más fuerza a sus dedos no permitiéndoselo.

- ¿A pesar de ello lo harás?- le preguntó el archimago con voz ronca.

- Si- respondió Irianalha en un susurro silbante.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque lo deseo- contestó finalmente la elfa con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos purpúreos.

Dalamar emitió una queda risita – No esperaba menos de ti queridísima Irianalha-

Las palabras del mago cayeron sobre los ansiosos labios de ella, quemándolos primero con su hálito y a continuación con su boca.

Fue breve, un simple roce, pero en ese paréntesis en el tiempo Irianalha solo fue consciente de la presión de la mano del elfo sobre su rostro y de la calidez de sus labios finos mezclados con los suyos.

Corrientes de placer se abrieron paso por su cuerpo descerrando puertas ocultas y descubriendo sensaciones desconocidas.

Cuando el beso murió, todas las fibras de su ser gritaron en plena agonía pidiendo más de ese maravilloso elixir que solo habían probado frugalmente.

La elfa azorada agachó la mirada cuando el archimago se separó de ella, retirando con él la calidez de su cuerpo y sintió frío.

-Ya que estás tan decidida- prosiguió el elfo como si lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ambos nunca hubiese existido – tengo un regalo para ti- Dalamar le tendió el libro que había estado consultando cuando ella había llegado- Espero que hagas una labor digna de tus habilidades.-

La elfa recogió el libro demasiado turbada aún para prestarle la debida atención.

-Te espero dentro de dos días para nuestra partida de Khas - dijo el archimago dando por terminada la conversación mientras volvía a tomar asiento detrás de su enorme escritorio.

La joven se encontraba cerrando ya la puerta tras de sí, cuando de nuevo escuchó la voz de Dalamar

-Respecto a tu pregunta, te diré que sí, que soy un verdadero estúpido al haberte tomado como pupila.-

**ooooo0ooooo**

La elfa permaneció acostada en su lecho, confundida, presa de multitud de dudas y de temores. Se acarició los labios, allí donde Dalamar había depositado su ósculo y tembló de placer al recordarlo.

No fue hasta mucho más tarde cuando fijó su atención en el regalo del elfo oscuro y sonrió al darse cuenta de que reconocía el volumen, era una copia de un ejemplar de la casa de Arboricultura Estética.

**ooooo0ooooo**

Bueno he tardado bastante en escribir esto pero las oposiciones se llevan la mayor parte de mi vida.

La primera parte es bastante de relleno pero se hace camino al caminar XD espero haberlo compensado con el final ^^

Podéis ponerme las quejas peticiones y dudas que queráis! Me gustan mucho los reviews y me animan a seguir adelante!

Arigato!


End file.
